


What Has Happened To Us

by Nikoleta



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the scene where the Destroyer almost killed Thor until the scene where Loki lets go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Has Happened To Us

What’s happened to us my little brother.  
We promised we’ll be there for each other when we fall  
Here I am now, I have fallen  
I am taking my final breaths  
But why must it be you who have felled me  
Tell me, brother, why is this so

A friend is by my side on my last day  
I’m surrounded by those I met in less  
I was hurt by you who I have been with longer  
Tell me, brother, what has happened to us

* * *

  
What has happened to you, my brother?  
I have done what you never could have accomplished  
Yet you still steal the light I deserved to receive  
I have killed my father to gain the respect of another  
Are you not proud of what I have done?

Why do you look like I disgust you  
Is this not what you have wanted?!   
For the extinction of a race full of monsters!  
This I have done with the use of my head!  
Have I proven my worth now, brother?!  
Oh brother, what’s happened to me.


End file.
